Sakura's Christmas: Diary Entries
by XxFlowerAngelxX
Summary: Christmas…the time of love and happiness. I guess you could say that I, Haruno Sakura, am not in the Christmas spirit this year. ONESHOT


**Sakura's Christmas: Diary Entries**

Merry Christmas everyone! This is a gift for those SasuSaku fans out there!

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Naruto, so there really is no point to state it.

--

Christmas…the time of love and happiness. I guess you could say that I, Haruno Sakura, am not in the Christmas spirit this year.

It was actually pitiful how I was acting, sitting alone in my room, staring at the ceiling. I should be out there. Having fun. But I chose to be alone. All my friends had dates tonight, and even though everyone of them had invited me to come along, I had politely refused. I would've been the third wheel. Besides, they only invited me out of pity. It's not like they really wanted me to hang out with them.

I sighed as I spotted a small pink notebook on the corner of my desk. I walked over and gave it a careful look. I soon realize that it was my diary, a diary that I had started more than ten years ago. I opened it and read the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's my first day at the academy. I was really excited. I would finally be able to make my dream come true…to be the best kunoichi in the world!_

I almost laughed at how childish I sounded: so happy, so innocent. I continued on to read the second entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_My classmates are mean. They always make fun of my forehead. Especially that girl named Ami. It's not my fault my forehead's big._

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't take it anymore! Why does everyone have to tease me about it? Can't they just leave me alone?_

Forehead forehead forehead…I wish that was all I had to worry about these days.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Ino-chan today. She's popular, but she's really nice. She gave me a red ribbon to tie my hair back, saying that hiding it behind my bangs only made it worst. I hope we can become really good friends in the future._

_Dear Diary,_

_The ribbon didn't stop Ami from continuing to make fun of me. In fact, today, she actually yanked it off, and threw it on the ground, Ino-chan wasn't there, and no one helped me…well, except one person: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun was the most popular boy in our year, and he helped me. He's really cute, and really strong too. All the girls, including Ami, like him. Yet he was that one that stood up for me when no one else did. He told Ami to leave me alone, and picked up my ribbon for me._

I smiled. Yep, that was how my crush on Sasuke-kun started. A simple gesture that had me crushing on him for more than ten years.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun had lunch with Ino-chan and I today. He was so kind and charming. But I noticed Ino-chan give him strange looks. Could it be, that Ino-chan had a crush on him as well?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ino-chan's been talking about Sasuke-kun a lot lately. And she's starting to fawn over him like all the other girls. I noticed her wearing dresses to school. I'm almost certain that she likes him now._

_I heard a rumor that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair. A lot of girls are planning to grow their hair out, Including Ino-chan. I think I'm gonna do that too._

I looked at my own hair. I had grown it out a couple inches past my shoulders. It's wasn't too long that it got in the way during missions, but it wasn't too short that it made me look like a tomboy.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun's clan was murdered. He's been acting really weird._

_Dear Diary,_

_I broke up my friendship with Ino today. She's been ignoring me a lot in school and only talked to me when no one else was looking. She's been hanging out with Ami too. Besides, we liked the same boy, and she was my competition. _

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun hasn't been smiling lately anymore. When I tried to talk to him, he gave me short replies._

_I've been noticing how Ino and the other girls act around him. They surround him and smile all the time, complementing him and talking to him. He seems really annoyed when they do that, but maybe I should try it since everyone else is doing it._

And that was how I became a fan girl.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! Sasuke-kun and I are on the same team! Now I'll have a chance to try to get near him._

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from the mission to the Land of Waves. Sasuke-kun almost died during the mission. I'm glad he's okay though._

_Dear Diary,_

_Kakashi-sensei signed us up for the chunnin exams. He said that it was an individual decision. I'm scared to attend. People die in these exams. But Sasuke-kun and Naruto are attending._

_Dear Diary,_

_The chunnin exams are over. I didn't pass._

_I'm worried about Sasuke-kun. During our time in the forest of death, Sasuke-kun was hurt by some guy named Orochimaru. He said that Sasuke-kun will go to hi seeking for power._

_Wait a minute…what am I thinking? There's no way that Sasuke-kun would leave Konoha._

I let out a bitter laugh. Oh how wrong I was.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun's been acting more distant than usual lately. I wonder if he's alright._

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun and Naruto had a fight today. I was afraid that they might have killed eachother if it weren't for that fact that Kakashi-sensei stepped in. I wonder what's been going on with those two lately. I mean they've sparred with eachother many times before, but never with so much force._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a feeling that Sasuke-kun's gonna leave today._

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun left, and I don't think he's coming back…_

That was the last entry. I closed the small journal. Suddenly, I felt tear in my eyes. Six years, It's been ix years since he left. Even if he were to come back now, nothing would ever be the same. We wouldn't be the same Team Seven we were when we were 12.

Suddenly. I heard something tapping the window. I opened it to see a beautiful black raven. On it's leg was a small, long box. I frowned. I untied the package from its leg. As soon as I did, though, the raven took off.

I sat down on my bed and opened the small box. In side was a small, gold locket. It was plain and fragile. I opened it. To my surprise, it did not hold a picture, but was inscribed with two words that took my heart away.

_Sakura, Arigato._


End file.
